Marauder Story  Chatroom Style!
by silver-doe287
Summary: This is the Marauders' seventh year, told in the form of everybody's favorite online chatroom. Is finished, so should have regular updates!
1. Chapter 1

***wanders into Harry Potter page, looks around* Ooo, aaah! Hello, everybody! I'm silver_doe287, the writer of mostly Merlin fanfics. ^_^ I decided to post a story I once wrote, the Marauder's Seventh Year as told on a chatroom! Yes, I know this would never happen, and I'm a crazy person...but I have cookies! *hands over burnt cookie* Unfortunately, that's as good as I can make them...**

**In this story, I tell it mostly from Padfoot's POV because he's my favorite. ^_^**

**But thank you for taking the time to read this, and I hope you Harry Potter fans enjoy! :)**

**Marauder Chatroom: Setting the Scene**

_Lily4eva= Severus Snape_

_SexyChaser101= James Potter_

_FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin_

_GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black_

_FriendsForever= Lily Evans_

_Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew_

GoGoGryffindor has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** Hey any1 on?

**SexyChaser101:** Of course, dolt.

**Short&Sweet:** We were just talking about Prongs' game today.

**GoGoGryffindor:** Man dude that was RAD!

**SexyChaser101:** I no. Did u c that 1 dive i did when Nott wuz comin 4 me?

**GoGoGryffindor:** Duh. Man that was just SWEET.

FriendsForever has entered the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** Hey, lils. Wanna go out 2 hogsmeade with me this weeknd?

**FriendsForever:** No way, jerk. I'm going w/ Sev.

FriendsForever has left the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** U need 2 work on ur charms, bro.

**SexyChaser101:** Shut up. F u.

FullMoonFreak has entered the chatroom.

**FullMoonFreak:** Watch that language, Prongs.

**GoGoGryffindor:** Watcha gonna do, give us DETENTION? Lol.

...

**GoGoGryffindor:** Where'd u all go? Prongs? U ok?

**SexyChaser101:** yea.

**FullMoonFreak:** Well I came on in the first place 2 give you detention, Padfoot. U aren't supposed

to interfere at Quidditch matches. Ur supposed to meet McGonagall in the entrance hall in an hour.

**GoGoGryffindor.** D =

**Short&Sweet:** What did you do?

**SexyChaser101:** Yea!

**GoGoGryffindor:** I had a nice shot at McNeager, and I took the chance.

**FullMoonFreak:** That's illeagal, Padfoot. I'm sure it isn't okay to randomly point at a beater and

scare them off their broom with a banging curse.

**SexyChaser101:** LOL

**Short&Sweet:** LOL!

FriendsForever has entered the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** Ur breaking my heart here, dear one.

**FriendsForever:** For the last time, Potter, NO!

...

**SexyChaser101:** Then y'd u come back here?

**FriendsForever:** I was going to ask Remus when I was supposed to go down to the entrance hall and

lead Black to his detention.

**GoGoGryffindor:** D =

**FullMoonFreak:** In an hour, Lily.

**FriendsForever:** Thnx. Ur the only practical one in here. O wait, u 2 Peter.

**Short&Sweet:** THNX!

Lily4eva has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** Ew, it's little snivelus and his greasy hair!

**SexyChaser101:** Lucky sniv that u should come here now. Lils is here.

**Lily4eva:** F u. Lily?

**FriendsForever:** Yes, sev?

**Lily4eva:** ur going w/ me 2 hogsmeade, rite?

**SexyChaser101:** :-(

**FriendsForever:** Of course, sev. :-)

Lily4eva has left the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** :-(

FriendsForever has left the chatroom.

FullMoonFreak has left the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** Why'd they all leave?

**SexyChaser101:** U have major B/O, dude.

**Short&Sweet:** Get a room, guys.

**GoGoGryffindor:** Ya, or maybe it was ur 'charms' stinkin up da place, prongs.

**SexyChaser101:** yea. Lol.

**GoGoGryffindor:** hey reg wants 2 steal the computer which means i g2g. C u tom prongs. U 2 wormtail.

**SexyChaser101:** ok c u. prat.

GoGoGryffindor has left the chatroom.

**Short&Sweet:** hey i g2g also mom sent me pie. It took her 4ever 2.

**SexyChaser101:** fine just leave me to crawl under a rock and die.

Short&Sweet has left the chatroom.

...

**SexyChaser101:** nobody likes me, everybody h8s me. So i mite as well go eat worms.

**SexyChaser101:** yuck that'd be disgusting.

**SexyChaser101:** ok so nobody cares i'm all alone so i'm gonna leave 2. c all my friends tom!

**SexyChaser101:** ... XD

SexyChaser101 has left the chatroom.

There are currently no people in this chatroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**So...I have 33 new BFF's in the HP world? :) Who all got their email submitted (after MANY issues) on pottermore? *raises hand***

**Without further ado, here is chapter 2! HA I rhyme... XD**

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor has entered the chatroom.**

**GoGoGryffindor**: hey u guys on?

**Short&Sweet**: ya.

**FullMoonFreak**: yes.

...

**GoGoGryffindor**: what about prongs?

**FullMoonFreak**: nope. Haven't seen him all day. Do u think he's still at hogsmeade?

**Short&Sweet**: probably following lily around.

**GoGoGryffindor**: funny...y didn't he ask me 2 come w/ him? :-(

**Lily4eva has entered the chatroom.**

**Lily4eva**: lily?

**GoGoGryffindor**: srry sniv, she ain't here.

...

**Lily4eva**: oh no. wtf where is she? She just disappeared in the middle of the day...

**FullMoonFreak**: I have a thought...

**GoGoGryffindor**: the genius has spoken! The mystery is solved, sniv. Lily's with james.

**Short&Sweet**: *GASP*

...

**Lily4eva has left the chatroom.**

**GoGoGryffindor**: gosh wormtail u gasp like a girl. Not that girls arent awesome, like moony.

**FullMoonFreak**: o very funny.

**Short&Sweet**: lol!

...

**Short&Sweet**: do u really think she finally fell 4 him?

**FullMoonFreak**: knowing prongs, which i do, then it was probably his actions.

**GoGoGryffindor**: *GASP* lol.

**Short&Sweet**: o haha.

**FriendsForever has entered the chatroom.**

**FriendsForever**: hey u seen james all?

**Short&Sweet**: nope.

**GoGoGryffindor**: nada

**FullMoonFreak**: srry lily, but no.

**GoGoGryffindor**: hey y u all of a sudden asking about him, and not little sniv? He was looking 4 u

about a min ago also.

...

**FriendsForever has left the chatroom.**

**SexyChaser101 has entered the chatroom.**

**SexyChaser101**: hey has lil been on lately?

**GoGoGryffindor**: just missed her mate.

**FullMoonFreak**: what's between u guys now?

...

**SexyChaser101**: :-)

...

**GoGoGryffindor**: No f-ing way!

**Short&Sweet**: OMG

**FullMoonFreak**: amazing

**GoGoGryffindor**: is she on drugs or something?

**SexyChaser101**: :-(

...

**SexyChaser101**: ok so we kinda talked and then we kinda made up.

**Short&Sweet**: that's it?

**GoGoGryffindor**: she must have had 2 much butterbeer. Unless its that luv potion we've been

working on?

**FullMoonFreak**: WHAT?

**Short&Sweet**: whoopsies.

**SexyChaser101**: PADFOOT!

**GoGoGryffindor**: XD whoops.

**FullMoonFreak101**: WHERE ARE U KEEPING IT?

**SexyChaser101**: no comment

**GoGoGryffindor**: second that!

**Short&Sweet**: srry idk where they keep it.

**FullMoonFreak101**: well i'm going to have to find it for you. U aren't allowed 2 have a vat of love

potion in school!

**SexyChaser101**: au contraire, my friend, u aren't allowed to BRING it in school.

**GoGoGryffindor**: there's nothing about MAKING it urselves.

**FullMoonFreak101**: nevertheless i'm reporting it 2 mcgonagall immediately.

**GoGoGryffindor**: 20 galleons.

**FullMoonFreak**: this isn't something 2 bargain 4.

**SexyChaser101**: 50 galleons.

**FullMoonFreak**: guys...

**GoGoGryffindor**: not a galleon over 100!

**FullMoonFreak**: fine.

**GoGoGryffindor**: thanx so much james promises not 2 use it on lily.

**SexyChaser101**: *EVIL GRIN*

**FullMoonFreak has left the chatroom.**

...

**GoGoGryffindor**: do u think he left 2 tell?

**SexyChaser101**: he wasn't going 2 tell in the first place, padfoot. He's our best friend.

**GoGoGryffindor**: so u think he'd nevr betray us?

**SexyChaser101**: nope.

**GoGoGryffindor**: hey where'd wormtail go?

**Short&Sweet**: srry guys i went 2 the b-room.

**GoGoGryffindor**: XD

**SexyChaser101**: TMI, wormtail! TMI!

**Short&Sweet**: srry

**GoGoGryffindor**: so...u guys rn't going out or anything?

**SexyChaser101**: not yet. *EVIL GRIN*

**Short&Sweet**: she'll b urs yet. Just u wait!

**SexyChaser101**: ya but she takes 4eva to realize she's in love with me.

**GoGoGryffindor**: *SIGH* women. And moony, come 2 think of it.

**Short&Sweet**: lol

**SexyChaser101**: LOL

**GoGoGryffindor**: LOLOLOLOL!

...

**GoGoGryffindor**: srry the time looked right to add on a bit...lol.

**Short&Sweet**: LOL

**SexyChaser101**: now dont start that again!

**GoGoGryffindor**: james r u happee rite now?

...

**SexyChaser101**: happy, but not gay, idiot.

**Short&Sweet**: lol

**GoGoGryffindor**: hey i was just wondering. U r sounding way 2 happee 4 a person who only

became friends with the luv of his life.

**FriendsForever has entered the chatroom.**

...

**Short&Sweet**: wow

**GoGoGryffindor**: bad timing, lils.

**FriendsForever**: james?

...

**SexyChaser101**: yes?

**FriendsForever**: just friends 4 now, ok?

**SexyChaser101**: ok...

**Lily4eva has entered the chatroom.**

**FriendsForever**: hey sev!

...

**FriendsForever**: Sev?

**Lily4eva has left the chatroom.**

**FullMoonFreak has entered the chatroom.**

**Short&Sweet**: tough luck, sis.

**FriendsForever has left the chatroom.**

**SexyChaser101**: .

**GoGoGryffindor**: it could mean...anything, dude!

**SexyChaser101**: bite me. Shoot me. Kill me. But this pain within my breast—is it real? Or is it a

figment of my imagination?

**GoGoGryffindor**: cut it with the Shakespeare, man.

**FullMoonFreak**: are u guys going 2 eat or not?

**Short&Sweet**: i'm hungry!

**GoGoGryffindor**: me 2

**SexyChaser101**: lost my appetite.

...

**FullMoonFreak**: o quit it prongs. U, not hungry?

**SexyChaser101 has left the chatroom.**

**GoGoGryffindor has left the chatroom.**


	3. Chapter 3

…**remember me? XD I'm back. Died, went to college, procrastinated, and here I am, having about 8 chapters lined up for here. I'll post 2 today to make up for my lateness, and then I'll get a steady stream of chapters from now on. PROMISE! :)**

**Here, have a cookie! *hands through computer screen***

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** are you sure, lils?

**FriendsForever:** yes. Just 4 now. I need 2 compromise with sev first.

**GoGoGryffindor:** am I interrupting anyting?

...

**FriendsForever** has left the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** omg dude u have the worst timing in the world!

**GoGoGryffindor:** srry.

...

**GoGoGryffindor:** where's everybody else, prongs?

**SexyChaser101:** eating.

**GoGoGryffindor:** gosh let them stuff their faces. Brb.

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.

...

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** no he just isn't talking 2 her b-cuz she's 'friends' w/ me. O hey padfoot

**FullMoonFreak:** That's silly. Y would she give up her friendship with him to be with u?

**GoGoGryffindor:** hey

**GoGoGryffindor:** i said it was ur b/o man.

**SexyChaser101:** XD

**GoGoGryffindor:** and anyway she LUVS sniv y would she give up her greasy-haired bf 4 a prat like u?

...

**FullMoonFreak:** guys?

...

**GoGoGryffindor:** that—was—not—FUNNY!

**SexyChaser101:** yea it was. U deserved it.

**FullMoonFreak:** wat'd u do prongs?

...

**SexyChaser101:** ...strangled him... :-)

**GoGoGryffindor:** ya and it HURT! I almost died!

**FullMoonFreak:** good job prongs.

**SexyChaser101:** WHAT? no way u actually think that was cool? No detention?

**GoGoGryffindor:** :-(

**FullMoonFreak:** sarcasm. Duh.

**SexyChaser101:** o.

**FriendsForever** has entered the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** any luck lils?

**FriendsForever:** nope

**GoGoGryffindor:** well how much can u expect from a greasy-haired prat?

...

**SexyChaser101:** PADFOOT! be nice!

**FriendsForever:** o and since when have u become his brethren?

**FullMoonFreak:** nice. Lol.

**SexyChaser101:** srry

**GoGoGryffindor:** :-( u no theres a prob when ur best friend is siding w/ the enemy. Not that its u lil.

**FriendsForever:** no such thing as 2-sided, freak.

**FriendsForever** has left the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101** has left the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** gone to compromise with her, the prat.

**FullMoonFreak:** i think that's nice that he finally grew up.

**FullMoonFreak:** now u on the other hand...

**Short&Sweet** has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** hey wormtail.

**Short&Sweet:** hey i just passed lil and james having a heated argument in the common room. Wat happened?

**FullMoonFreak:** padfoot insulted sniv.

...

**GoGoGryffindor:** and wtf i do it all the time!

**Short&Sweet:** y is it different now?

**FullMoonFreak:** obviously lil is falling 4 james while he already fell 4 her but sev is still her friend.

**GoGoGryffindor:** yea!

**GoGoGryffindor:** whoops l8 post.

**Short&Sweet:** wow its finally happening.

**FullMoonFreak:** ya but its seventh year prongs finally grew up. As 4 u, padfoot...

**GoGoGryffindor:** i'm more manly than u'll evr b!

...

**Short&Sweet:** wow

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, another chapter! Now I know that you guys might think this is all ending up OOC and whatnot, but I am trying to use the traditional speak of the 90's chatroom (LOL) and Sirius had to have something change that made him into the mature adult he became. So thus I created Jean. Enjoy!**

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**Short&Sweet:** hey padfoot

**SexyChaser101:** u havent been on in 4eva dude

**GoGoGryffindor:** i no i m so srry but i have a life 2

**SexyChaser101:** ya and what is that?

**GoGoGryffindor:** ...

**FullMoonFreak:** off snogging somebody, that's for sure.

**Short&Sweet:** making out with Jean!

**SexyChaser101:** so? Did u make out with her? Is she good?

**FullMoonFreak:** ur crazy.

**GoGoGryffindor:** yes we made out.

**Short&Sweet:** nice bet that was tasty.

**SexyChaser101:** wait a minute...

...

**SexyChaser101:** NO WAY!

...

**FullMoonFreak:** perhaps u mite like 2 explain to the rest of us what the term 'no way' means.

**SexyChaser101:** haha padfoot—he—

...

**Short&Sweet:** OMG WTF NO WAY

**FullMoonFreak:** wat?

**GoGoGryffindor:** but its not just that. I think...i love her.

**SexyChaser101:** wtf no way. U shagged her AND u love her? Deep man, deep.

...

**FullMoonFreak:** um wow.

**FriendsForever** has entered the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** hey lils.

**FriendsForever:** EXCUSE ME? U DID WHAT TO WHOM?

**SexyChaser101:** wat?

**FriendsForever:** I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO A PIECE OF FILTH LIKE YOU!

**FriendsForever** has left the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** lils, that wasn't me!

**Short&Sweet:** she's gone, dude.

**GoGoGryffindor:** *snigger*

...

**FullMoonFreak:** is everybody still here?

**Short&Sweet:** james is pulverizing sirius rite now.

**SexyChaser101:** he had it coming 4 him.

**GoGoGryffindor:** man u bttr watch ur back or u'll get hurt dude.

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**FriendsForever:** So it wasn't you, it was Sirius? R U SURE? O hey sirius

**SexyChaser101:** lils u no that i've dug u since the beginning of time and u no i'd never do that, because it would hurt our relationship

...

**GoGoGryffindor:** hi

**SexyChaser101:** *SHUNS*

**FriendsForever:** i have no choice do i, james

**SexyChaser101:** wat?

**FriendsForever:** u r head-ovr-heels 4 me

**GoGoGryffindor:** DUH

**SexyChaser101:** SHUT UP! Yes i know i m.

**FriendsForever:** SHUT UP SIRIUS

**FriendsForever:** so wat other alternative do i have?

...

**SexyChaser101:** OMG NO WAY U AREN'T SERIOUS R U?

**GoGoGryffindor:** *SOB* *WAT*

...

**FriendsForever:** idk if it'll last long. My friendship with sev is turning 2 dust bcuz of u but i find myself thinking of u more than him. Besides look who he hangs out with!

**SexyChaser101:** definitely. Would u like me 2 ask properly?

**FriendsForever:** sure

**GoGoGryffindor:** WAT

**SexyChaser101:** Lily Evans, would you like to go out with me?

**GoGoGryffindor:** O.O

**FriendsForever:** yes, james potter, I'll go out w/ u.

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** lily and prongs r dating, whoevr's on.

**Lily4eva** has left the chatroom.

**Short&Sweet:** bad timing, padfoot.

**FullMoonFreak:** ya. I think snape just stormed the keep. Didn't u feel that rumble?

**SexyChaser101** has entered the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** that's called lightning, moony

**FullMoonFreak:** gosh of course i knew that prat.

**SexyChaser101:** PADFOOT THERS A REASON Y A PRIVATE LIFE IS CALLED PRIVATE

**GoGoGryffindor:** EEEEKKKK

...

**FullMoonFreak:** not again

**Short&Sweet:** he's down here w/ me, prongs

**SexyChaser101:** BRBRBRBRBRB

**Short&Sweet:** THIS IS AN SOS 2 ANYBODY WHO'LL LISTEN. I LEAVE MY COMPUTER 2 MOONY. I LEAVE MY MONEY TO PRONGS. AND I

**Short&Sweet**: found him.

...

**FullMoonFreak:** now that isn't thunder

**Short&Sweet:** ur far up there HOW on earth can u hear them

**FullMoonFreak:** i have normal hearing. They're shouting up a storm.

**Short&Sweet:** I'm moving 2 another room. Brb.

**FriendsForever** has entered the chatroom.

**FriendsForever:** wtf wat is that banging and cursing?

**FullMoonFreak:** sirius and james having a go three floors down from me

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101** has left the chatroom.

**Short&Sweet:** their time expired.

**FullMoonFreak:** yep.

**Short&Sweet:** c u dinner everyone

**FullMoonFreak:** c u lily

**Short&Sweet** has left the chatroom.

**FullMoonFreak** has left the chatroom.

**FriendsForever:** y me, Lord?

**FriendsForever** has left the chatroom.

There are currently no people in the chatroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** so wadaya wanna talk about prongs

**GoGoGryffindor:** i'm tired and need my beauty sleep. Hurry up already.

**SexyChaser101:** I think i might be in love with lils.

**GoGoGryffindor:** XD

**SexyChaser101:** i'm serious!

**GoGoGryffindor:** ur keeping me awake 2 tell me summat everybody already knew but u?

**SexyChaser101:** wat r u talkin about

**GoGoGryffindor:** u should c the way u look her. It's crazy. Like, protective, kinda

**SexyChaser101:** no kidding?

**GoGoGryffindor:** this is 2 crazy 4 me 2 kid about. Well i'm goin 2 bed g'nite

**SexyChaser101:** WAIT

...

**SexyChaser101:** should i tell her?

**GoGoGryffindor**: seriously man, i think u should wait til u've LEAST shagged her.

**SexyChaser101:** don't talk about her like that!

**GoGoGryffindor:** yep its luv. Go tell her then. Good night.

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** lils if u come on soon and read this i DO feel as if i've woken up from a deep sleep that lasted all my life. Til now. I love you, lils and i want 2 b w/ u 4ever.

**SexyChaser101** has left the chatroom.

There are currently no people in the chatroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**FullMoonFreak:** hey padfoot

**SexyChaser101:** w u

**GoGoGryffindor:** nuttin much.

**SexyChaser101:** o come on i no u confronted jean 2day!

**FullMoonFreak:** yes, give us the GORY details.

**SexyChaser101:** crack urself up moony

**GoGoGryffindor:** there isn't much 2 say. She didn't feel the same.

...

**SexyChaser101:** thats hard

**FullMoonFreak:** greatest sympathy 4 u, sirius.

**GoGoGryffindor:** its hard, but not as bad as i thought.

**SexyChaser101:** easy 4 u 2 say

**GoGoGryffindor:** but after jean, i dont think ill evr wanna mess w/ luv again

**FullMoonFreak:** r u making a commitment?

**GoGoGryffindor**: so wat if i end up an old man with good ole kreacher. U no, my house elf.

**SexyChaser101:** ur always welcome my place dude. Aftr u ran away last year we had a blast.

**FullMoonFreak:** the potters r like real parents 2 u, padfoot. And we—us marauders, are ur bros.

**SexyChaser101:** ya, not that crappy obedient dog of a bro u have.

**FullMoonFreak:** marauders stick together, stay together, and nevr betray each other. Got it?

**SexyChaser101:** definitely

**GoGoGryffindor:** man u guys r the best.

**GoGoGryffindor:** so did u c wat i did to ease my pain?

**SexyChaser101:** THAT WAS U?

**FullMoonFreak:** wat did u do this time

**GoGoGryffindor:** i thought it looked nice on snivvy. Wadaya think, prongs?

**SexyChaser101:** vry manly. Lol

**FullMoonFreak:** excuse me THAT WAS U

**GoGoGryffindor:** O.o

**GoGoGryffindor:** depends on who's asking

**FullMoonFreak:** omg i cannot believe u. and i thought u had brains. U colored his hair PINK!

**FullMoonFreak:** no wait that was prongs. about the brains

**SexyChaser101:** well thnx. I'll take it as a compliment

**GoGoGryffindor:** O.O

**GoGoGryffindor:** no luv watsoevr?

**FullMoonFreak:** nope.

**FriendsForever** has entered the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** hey lils

**GoGoGryffindor:** hola senorita

**FullMoonFreak:** hello Lily. How r u today?

**FriendsForever:** hopeless

**FullMoonFreak:** how so?

**SexyChaser101:** r u okay?

**FriendsForever:** no i'm not okay. Sev won't even talk 2 me and i just wanna reason w/ him.

**GoGoGryffindor:** *WHISTLES*

**FriendsForever:** AND AS FOR U, B****, UR SCREWED BECAUSE U HAD NO RIGHT 2 DO SUCH AN EVIL THING! Y U SHOULD B IN SLYTHERIN WITH THE REST OF UR

FAMILY!

**FullMoonFreak:** lily that was a little harsh

**GoGoGryffindor:** dont u dare say i should b with my family. They r one evil group of bastards who need 2 burn in hell.

**FriendsForever:** WELL I EXPECT AN APOLOGY IN THE VERY LEAST!

**GoGoGryffindor:** pink is the new black, lil. Get used 2 it.

**FriendsForever** has left the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** ur SCREWED! how could u make lils feel so bad! y dont u just go and

APOLOGIZE to snape?

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.

**FullMoonFreak:** i don't understand him sumtimes.

**SexyChaser101** has left the chatroom.

**FullMoonFreak **has left the chatroom.

There are currently no people in the chatroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** she wont listen

**SexyChaser101:** yes she will

**FriendsForever101:** yes i will. If u make it long and satifying.

**GoGoGryffindor:** *GLARES AT PRONGS*

**SexyChaser101:** gosh get it ovr w/ bro

**GoGoGryffindor:** ok

...

**GoGoGryffindor:** Lily, I apologize for every little thing I've done to torture you're friend that has hurt you or your relationship with him in any way. Turning his hair pink was not the right thing to do, and I now offer my deepest regrets to you, hoping that you remain friends with him.

**GoGoGryffindor:** as your name says

...

**SexyChaser101:** *APPLAUSE*

**FriendsForever:** now say it and mean it.

**GoGoGryffindor:** .

**GoGoGryffindor:** well i'm off 2 bed yo. C u tomorrow.

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** c u padfoot

**SexyChaser101:** i really do think i luv u, lils.

**FriendsForever:** let me ease into this relationship first, james!

**SexyChaser101:** sorry...

**FriendsForever:** its ok. :-)

**SexyChaser101:** good night, lily evans.

**FriendsForever:** good night, james potter.

**SexyChaser101** has left the chatroom.

**FriendsForever:** i'm not going 2 survive much longer

**FriendsForever** has left the chatroom.

**Short&Sweet:** MOONY U STILL THERE?

**FullMoonFreak:** ya i can't believe that worked!

**Short&Sweet**: ya padfoot told me he did it once.

**FullMoonFreak:** well i'm tired 2. g'nite wormtail

**Short&Sweet:** nite

**FullMoonFreak** has left the chatroom.

**Short&Sweet** has left the chatroom.

There are currently no people in the chatroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

LoveLivingLife= Jean

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**Short&Sweet:** hi padfoot

**SexyChaser101:** wazzup

**GoGoGryffindor**: hi. Nuttin much

**SexyChaser101:** O.o

**Lily4eva** has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** wat did i do now? And hi sniv.

**SexyChaser101:** u rn't vry talkative, which isn't like u padfoot

**Lily4eva:** i need 2 talk 2 lily. Is she in her dorm?

**SexyChaser101:** i believe so but i can't tell her...unless i catch jean going up, which i think i hear

her now. Brb.

**GoGoGryffindor:** aah. Jean.

**Short&Sweet:** the vry same?

**GoGoGryffindor:** yep

**Short&Sweet:** wow

**Lily4eva:** wat about that jean?

**GoGoGryffindor:** nothing

**Lily4eva:** do u LIKE her, black? O, and she REJECTED u 2? how terribly sad

**Short&Sweet:** o shut up. He feels bad enough as it is.

**Lily4eva:** *RAISES EYEBROWS*

**SexyChaser101:** i'm back.

**GoGoGryffindor:** good

**Short&Sweet**: yay

**Lily4eva:** cheers is she coming on?

**SexyChaser101:** idk i passed the message on 2 jean

**GoGoGryffindor:** *DIES*

**FriendsForever** has entered the chatroom.

**Lily4eva:** hey lily

**FriendsForever:** hi sev. Wuld u like 2 talk?

**FullMoonFreak** has entered the chatroom.

**Lily4eva:** yes. I'm sorry i was being such an ass back there a few days ago.

**FriendsForever:** its perfectly all right. Actually u need 2 blame SIRIUS

**GoGoGryffindor:** is dead at the moment. Please come back and try again never.

**SexyChaser101:** not funny.

**FullMoonFreak:** geesh i can't even say hi. U on wormtail?

**Lily4eva:** wat did he do? More than usual anyway?

**FriendsForever:** he made ur life miserable 2 days ago

**Short&Sweet:** ya. Hi moony

**SexyChaser101:** everybody's talking at once i am SO confused!

**LoveLivingLife** has entered the chatroom.

**FriendsForever:** do u understand sev? O HIHI JEAN

**GoGoGryffindor:** O.O *MAKES NO ATTEMPT TO SHOW HIMSELF*

**Lily4eva:** well i expected more from a happy 2-faced bitch like black.

**GoGoGryffindor:** EXCUSE ME? WHO R U CALLING BITCH?

**LoveLivingLife:** id call u one, BLACK

**FullMoonFreak:** tho i'm not particularly happy with that language i'd agree.

**Short&Sweet:** so do i

**FriendsForever:** ur not vry nice sirius

**GoGoGryffindor:** and i'm sure ull b siding with ur gf, will u not BFF? 

...

**SexyChaser101:** now thats not fair. I only say what i believe and i believe that u aren't a bitch. Ur just a little crazy at times. But now u've mellowed down, like me.

**FriendsForever:** i guess so

**Lily4eva:** i'm still confused

**LoveLivingLife:** would everybody make up their minds? all i no is i think that BLACK IS A BITCH and everybody would know wat i meant.

**GoGoGryffindor:** gosh that is enough I LOVE U JEAN AND I DON'T CARE WHAT U CALL

ME IT WILL NEVER CHANGE!

**GoGoGryffindor **has left the chatroom.

**LoveLivingLife** has left the chatroom.

**Lily4eva:** c u around lily.

**Lily4eva** has left the chatroom.

**FriendsForever:** c u james

**FriendsForever** has left the chatroom.

**SexyChaser101:** bye...

**SexyChaser101** has left the chatroom.

**Short&Sweet:** who's all left?

**FullMoonFreak:** u and me. But i'm going 2 grab some eats.

**Short&Sweet:** wait 4 me in the common room.

**Short&Sweet** has left the chatroom.

**FullMoonFreak** has left the chatroom.

There are currently no people in the chatroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** hello

...

**GoGoGryffindor:** o gr8 am i the only 1 on here?

...

**GoGoGryffindor:** apparently. :-(

**GoGoGryffindor:** so, me.

**GoGoGryffindor:** yes, me?

**GoGoGryffindor:** I'd like to acknowledge the fact that you have vowed nvr to get involved in a

relationship again.

**GoGoGryffindor:** y yes, me. Y do u ask?

**GoGoGryffindor:** b-cuz u no u die a little inside every time u think of jean and how much you love her still.

**GoGoGryffindor:** *GLARES*

**GoGoGryffindor:** just stating the truth, me.

**GoGoGryffindor:** so, me, wat do u make of that situation?

**FriendsForever** has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** idk, me.

**GoGoGryffindor:** o hey lily

...

**FriendsForever:** ?

**GoGoGryffindor:** *SIGH* y couldn't u b jean, that wuld make it a lot easier 2 explain!

**FriendsForever:** and y cant u be james, i havnt cn him all day!

**GoGoGryffindor:** cry up a storm, sweetheart. I havnt seen him either.

**FriendsForever:** so.

**GoGoGryffindor:** ya?

**FriendsForever:** u still like jean.

**GoGoGryffindor:** u no wats funny i just had this conversation with myself. Look above 4 answers.

**FriendsForever:** she has seemed down since she broke up w/ u.

**GoGoGryffindor:** *HOPEFUL GLANCE*

**FriendsForever:** but she mite just b getting ovr u don't b happy yet.

**GoGoGryffindor:** *RETURNS TO DEPRESSED STATE*

**Short&Sweet** has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** hey

**FriendsForever:** hi peter

**Short&Sweet:** is james here?

**GoGoGryffindor:** nope i've already checked.

**FriendsForever:** WTF WHERE IS HE

**Short&Sweet:** idk but i'm gonna tell moony he's not on. We're searchin 4 him. C u

**Short&Sweet** has left the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** he might have gone 2 hogsmeade. 4 wat i can't imagine tho.

**FriendsForever:** i'm clueless

**GoGoGryffindor:** so have u guys been on a date yet?

**FriendsForever:** not yet.

**GoGoGryffindor:** HMM...

**GoGoGryffindor:** hey lily its me. James. Would u meet me at the black lake in half an hour?

**FriendsForever:** nice try sirius

**GoGoGryffindor:** o come on wat gave it away?

**FriendsForever:** he calls me lils

**GoGoGryffindor:** O.o ok...

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**Short&Sweet:** HI

**SexyChaser101:** yo

**GoGoGryffindor:** WHERE THE HELL HAVE U BEEN

**SexyChaser101:** *SHEEPISH GRIN*

**GoGoGryffindor:** hogsmeade rite?

**SexyChaser101:** *NODS*

**GoGoGryffindor:** so u guys ready 4 tonight?

**SexyChaser101:** YA

**Short&Sweet:** definitely

**FullMoonFreak** has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** o hey moony we were just talking bout u

**FullMoonFreak:** o haha

**SexyChaser101:** we'd do anything 4 u, mate.

**Short&Sweet:** of course!

**GoGoGryffindor:** anything but become gay, dude.

**FullMoonFreak:** lots of support.

**FullMoonFreak:** O FUNNY

**GoGoGryffindor:** okay fine i'm leaving. I'm hungry. C u all dinner. If moony doesn't start

making out w/ me b4.

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.

**FullMoonFreak:** sometimes i don't know y i put up w/ him.

**SexyChaser101:** he's our best friend, mate.

...

**SexyChaser101:** i'm hungry 2. lets go.

**FullMoonFreak:** fine but can i bust his head open?

**SexyChaser101:** fine. Lol!

**SexyChaser101** has left the chatroom.

**FullMoonFreak** has left the chatroom.

**Short&Sweet:** wat have i gotten myself into?

**Short&Sweet** has left the chatroom.

There are currently no people in the chatroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**FriendsForever:** hey sirius!

**GoGoGryffindor:** hi. Did prongs find u yet?

**FriendsForever:** yes. :-)

**GoGoGryffindor:** he's been visiting Hogsmeade a lot lately.

**FriendsForever:** illegally, of course.

**GoGoGryffindor:** ya.

**FriendsForever:** r u okay? U don't sound good.

**GoGoGryffindor:** state of depression.

**FriendsForever:** jean is a butt, sirius. She's dating that slytherin, nott, now!

**GoGoGryffindor:** i no

**FriendsForever:** don't worry, the right person will come along soon.

**GoGoGryffindor:** if u say so.

**Lily4eva** has entered the chatroom.

**FriendsForever:** hey, sev.

**Lily4eva:** hi

**FriendsForever:** um...

**GoGoGryffindor:** it'll b like i'm not here. I will not butt in, srry.

**FriendsForever:** thnx sirius.

**Lily4eva:** so...

**FriendsForever:** i dunno wat 2 say...

**Lily4eva:** lily, i have to tell u something.

**FriendsForever:** what?

**Lily4eva:** i...don't think...that we can...

**FriendsForever:** b friends?

**Lily4eva:** *NODS*

**FriendsForever:** *SIGHS* idk wat 2 think, sev.

**Lily4eva:** i thought that this wuld last 4eva, like my name says.

**FriendsForever:** same here.

**Lily4eva:** well least tuney will b happy.

**FriendsForever:** yea. Hehe.

**Lily4eva:** so...

**FriendsForever:** I guess this is goodbye then.

**Lily4eva:** yea.

**FriendsForever:** goodbye, my once best friend.

**Lily4eva:** no matter wat, i'll always think best of u, lily. Goodbye.

**FriendsForever** has left the chatroom.

**Lily4eva:** i love you.

**Lily4eva** has left the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** wow...maybe i was 2 harsh on sniv after all...

**GoGoGryffindor:** this doesn't help my depression at all...

**GoGoGryffindor:** i'll keep talking so nobody sees wat sniv said. Its the least i can do aftr ruining his and lily's relationship.

**GoGoGryffindor:** y can't i b happy in life?

**GoGoGryffindor:** i'm so lost.

**GoGoGryffindor:** i even skipped a final 4 this!

**GoGoGryffindor:** o screw this i'm going 2 take the final.

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.

There are currently no people in the chatroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily4eva= Severus Snape

SexyChaser101= James Potter

FullMoonFreak= Remus Lupin

GoGoGryffindor= Sirius Black

FriendsForever= Lily Evans

Short&Sweet= Peter Pettigrew

**GoGoGryffindor** has entered the chatroom.

**GoGoGryffindor:** hello?

**Short&Sweet:** hi

**SexyChaser101:** yo dude

**GoGoGryffindor:** im depressed. Wat about u guys?

**Short&Sweet:** kinda

**SexyChaser101:** i know what u mean. We need a prank 2 pull. Wat hasn't been tried yet?

**GoGoGryffindor:** Exam riot?

**Short&Sweet:** Check

**SexyChaser101:** toilet flooding?

**GoGoGryffindor:** first year, dude

**Short&Sweet:** wat about halloween?

**SexyChaser101:** wat about it?

**GoGoGryffindor:** we could do summat cool then!

**SexyChaser101:** um we're in our seventh year and that date's past.

**Short&Sweet:** o

**GoGoGryffindor:** wat about the graduation ball?

**SexyChaser101:** don't ruin that! That mite b my chance!

**Short&Sweet:** 4 wat?

**GoGoGryffindor:** o ok

**Short&Sweet:** srsly wat?

**SexyChaser101:** absolutely nothing

**GoGoGryffindor:** *IS LISTENING TO GOOD MUSIC*

**SexyChaser101:** lol

**GoGoGryffindo**r: they bttr have cool music in the future this stuff is getting old.

**SexyChaser101:** grab a time-turner.

**GoGoGryffindor:** MYTHICAL.

**Short&Sweet:** those don't exist, duh

**SexyChaser101:** lils told me they're real.

**GoGoGryffindor:** and if LILS told u that jumping off the astronomy tower was fun wuld u agree?

**SexyChaser101:** of course

**Short&Sweet:** *WIDE EYES*

**Short&Sweet:** don't jump!

**SexyChaser101:** i doubt lils is gonna tell me that soon. Hey wait padfoot!

**Short&Sweet:** wat?

**SexyChaser101:** he left the room in a hurry!

**FriendsForever** has entered the chatroom.

**FriendsForever:** hey james jumping off the astronomy tower is fun. U should try it sumtime.

**SexyChaser101:** *IS CLUELESS*

**FriendsForever:** its padfoot.

**SexyChaser101:** wait ur in the GIRLS DORM?

**FriendsForever:** no. lils left her computer down here.

**SexyChaser101:** then how'd u no her password?

**FriendsForever:** *WHISTLES INNOCENTLY*

**FriendsForever:** o crap

**SexyChaser101:** wat?

**Short&Sweet:** yea!

**FriendsForever:** I'm sorry. That was sirius.

**SexyChaser101:** real lils?

**FriendsForever:** yep

**GoGoGryffindor:** heehee

**GoGoGryffindor:** g2g study c u!

**GoGoGryffindor** has left the chatroom.


End file.
